Let's play match maker
by violetsarewhite
Summary: Rachel Berry hates her borther as much as she loves herself. Well, no really, she finds him annoying. But when her best friend and brother meet, she thought they were perfect for each other. And she will do everything to get them together. AU!
1. It was love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

**ok fine... I give! I now love the headcannon, Anderberry as siblings! It's just so awesome! So I written something myself when I was bored. nyahahaa! How lame am I, right!**

**OK fine moving on.. it's just a small little series I wrote when Rachel's younger (AND SLIGHTLY TALLER XDDD) brother fell inlove with her bestfriend, Kurt Hummel. Long story short, Rachel finds out they are both perfect for each other and wants them to get together.**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy, because if I did, I would have change the name GLEE to "THE KLAINE SHOW". muahahaha!**

* * *

><p>It was just another typical Saturday morning. Kurt Hummel is expecting some guests this afternoon. He did all the preparations that morning and it has to be perfect. His dad was out with Carol, and his stepbrother, Finn, was at Puck's house. So tonight it was just him and the girls.<p>

"They should be arriving any minute now" Kurt told himself as he waited on the couch, trying to find a great moviethe girls might want to watch later. Kurt heard a knock. They must be here. I stood and went to the front door to see Mercedes standing there. Gladly, he opened the door and welcomed her. A few good minutes later, Tina arrived. Then there come Santana and Brittany, and he wasn't sure why'd he invited them over. And then Rachel.

They started chatting, and watch some movies like 'Wicked', but to much surprise no one was really paying attention to the movie, normally Rachel would just sing in on every song that comes up. But they just sit there, chattering, about glee club, unimportant stuff, guys.

"So why can't we hang out at your place Rachel?" Mercedes bagan a trend.

"Yeah," now Santana joined in the conversation. "why Berry? Is it that your house ain't big enough and the only person who can fit in is a midget like you?"

"Santana that is not cool" the Asian girl said, Santana just shrug her shoulders and continued painting the blonde cheerleader's toe nails.

"It's my brother ok,"

"Wait, you have a brother? And you didn't tell us about him" all inside that room turned their gazed at Rachel. With eyes that show interest. "Yeah."

"Why haven't I heard about this!"

"Where does he even go? I don't see him walking the halls down Mckinley."

"I bet his more of an attention whore than you Rachel"

"I am not an attention whore!" Rachel threw the pillow at Santana who effortlessly avoided it. "No, well he doesn't go at Mckinley. He's at Dalton."

"Wait, that preppy school for boys?"

"Isn't that off your league?"

"Why is he even there?"

"He- uhm.. to get away from.." Rachel had this hesitation in her voice. She can't just say, _"my brother needs to get away from bullying.."_

"What!" all of them, minus Rachel, said in chorus. Did I say that out loud. Rachel thought. "Why?" this time Kurt was the one who asked Rachel.

"He's.. well, apparently his out of his closet and.." Rachel took a glance at Kurt, who seemed shocked. He didn't know that his best friend could have a brother that was just like him. Do he dare wants to see that boy? "Should we not talk about my brother!"

"Yes! But listen Berry, we needs to go to that house and crash it.. next week"

"No, I'm not allowing you, no way!"

"Fine, I don't need your invitation, I'll just bust in myself"

"I agree. We've never been there Rachel, come on it would be fun" Rachel sighed in defeat then gave them a nod. All of them yelled in triumph. Rachel did not like it one bit. She can't bring them over there, not with his brother there. And with that she let out another sigh as they continue to give each other facials all night.

* * *

><p>Rachel went home. Exhausted. From what she remembered that night was her friends forcing her to have a night out in her house.. And got beat up by a bynch of pillows. She opened the front door only greeted by a warm smile from his brother. "Hey sis! Where have you been?"<p>

"Shut up Blaine, I don't have time for this."

"Hey grandma, you look tired, did you got layed on last night and-"

"Blaine!" Rachel turned to her brother, a bit red from frustration and embarrassment. "Of course not! I was out with GIRLS, Blaine!" Blaine just laughed at her face and sat on the couch, Rachel followed.

"Hey, do you have plans for next week?"

"Why?" Blaine had a tone of curiosity, why would his sister care on what he was doing next week. Rachel just kept quiet, no answer. She looks really tired, huh? "Well, the Warblers didn't say anything about rehearsals next week so.. I'll stay here"

"damn.." Rachel cursed silently. So, he would be here when her friends will arrive, great. "Nothing, I better go to sleep"

"Yeah!"

"Call me when it's time to eat"

"Nope!" Blaine shouted back as Rachel was already on the stairs. She threw something at her brother's head, that gave an 'ouch' in response.

* * *

><p>A week passed, longer that expected. Rachel's phone vibrated. It was from Santana.<p>

hey midget, looking forward later ;) And I hope that brother of your's show up -Santana

Oh, he won't.. I hope. Rachel thought, as she groaned and rolled over her bed. "knock, knock"

"doors open"

"Hey sis- what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your buissness"

"Oh, fine, I was just gonna ask what's for dinner, mom and dad are out, they'll be back on Tuesday"

"Order something, I have plans for tonight" Rachel sat open and shooed her brother out. "Like?"

"Big sister plans, now go to your room"

"Not my mom!" Blaine shrugged off and went to his room, just like that. Rache; turned to the wall clock. They'll be here any minute now. And also time was being an ass, there was a knock on the front door. She went out of her room just to see his brother was out too. "Want me to get that?"

"No. no.. Go back to your room, I'll get it" Rachel was almost down when she hear her brother said something. "Oh, I see you have someone over."

"Just, go back gelling your hair or whatever, don't bother me."

"Offending!" then she heard a loud slam from up stairs.

"Oh good! your all here"

"Hey Berry, you look nervous."

"W-who does.."

"Why, can't your brother stay away from his lovely sister." Kurt and Tina covered their mouths to hold back their laughter, Rachel just glared at them. "Moving on, shall we go to my room?" Rachel leaded them to the room, and closed the door.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want us to come here Rachel"

"Your place is HUGE!"

"hello? I have the most annoying brother ever?"

"Oh he can't be that bad" Rachel turned to Kurt, of course you don't think that, he's a guy that likes gus like you, she sighed at that thought. She can't say that to his bestfriend. Oh well, set that thought aside and move on.

* * *

><p>After giving each other facials, with Rachel talking about their set list for sectionals, which no one seemed to care, someone came bargin inside Rachels room. "Hey sis!"<p>

"Oh great, he's here" Rachel lowered her head down in shame. "Blaine, I told you to keep out" Blaine completely ignored her sisters complain and waved at the girls. "Hey guys! I was just gonna ask that old lady over there.." everyone snorted and Rachel glared at them then back at his younger brother. "Blaine, don't you remeber the talk we had on you not making me look like an idiot infront of my friends?"

"Nope, we never had a conversation about that, because if we did, I won't be saying things that are actually true because I'm such a loyal brother to his sister" Blaine flashed a smile of innocence at them, which annoyed Rachel, that smile can fool anyone. "Blaine, as your dear sister, I'm asking you to leave!"

"I just want to ask if I should order pizza" Rachel glance at the girls, and earning some nods from all of them except one Kurt Hummel. "How could you eat something disgusting like that!" Kurt sat up from the laying position and sat at the edge of Rachel's bed. "And besides I'm not that hungry"

"Alright, you heard them Blaine.. Blaine?" Blaine was staring at Kurt, eyes like it was almost gonna drop from it's sockets, he was admiring the view of that boy sitting on her sister's bed. "Earth to Blaine?"

"huh? yeah sure.." Blaine shook his head and abruptly left the room with no other word. And the room was silent, until Santana was the first to speak up.

"Damn, your brother is delicious"

"To bad he has eyes for someone else" Mercedes pointed out, and looking at Kurt simultaneously with the other girls. "Seriously lady lips, if you don't tap that, I will gladly take your place"

"What was that" but apparently, Kurt was to busy reading a vogue magazine since Blaine left the room.

"We were just telling you that Rachel's younger brother "might" be attracted to you" Mercedes told the brunette that had a light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Why would he attracted to me?"

"We were just assuming.."

Kurt showed no interest at this and continued reading vogue. But Rachel thought, it won't be bad to try. And besides, Rachel noticed that Kurt and Blaine are a bit lonely, so this might actually work. I mean, what could go wrong write.

_'I'm going to get them together!'_

* * *

><p>After Rachel's friends were gone, Blaine went to her sister's room. That's weird, normally, Blaine would be loud and annoying, but this time, he wasn't.<p>

"What do you want Blaine?"

"uhm.. your friends with all of them right?"

"uhh.. yeah, that's why they were here a while ago stupid" Rachel looked at her brother, it seems like he was trying to ask something to Rachel but there was hesitation. Until he just came forward with it. "Then who was that guy with you" Assuming there was only one boy in the group, no doubt he was talking about Kurt. Why, in hell, would her brother ask something like that?

"Who? You mean Kurt?" When Blaine moved his head a bit further down, she could see he was hiding a blush on his cheek. But then Blaine's head shot up, he was flashing that goober smile again, how annoying. "He's cute! You should invite them more often here!" that was a suprisingly sudden change of mood. Before she knew it Blaine was back in his room. He is a bit jittery now. Until Rachel realize..

"Holy crap! My younger brother is inlove with my bestfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS AN EPIC FAIL! SO SORRY FOR THAT! I didn't much paid attention to Blaine's character, wow, so I that lazy? I never even realize that, just now. HAHA! oh well... cookies? nyehehe<strong>

**PS: grammar ain't good, I wrote that from 11 till dawn. So, NO FUCK TO GIVE! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Mutual Feelings

**Author's note:**

**So sorry to keep you all waiting but, here it is, chapter 2!**

**I still don't own any of these!**

* * *

><p>"hmm.. I'll have, is that medium drip there, yeah, I'll have that!"<p>

Blaine smiled at the girl taking his coffee order. He was at Lima Bean, that wasn't far away from home. He was about to go straight back to his house from Dalton, but for some reasons, he chose to stay here for a while.

"A medium drip for.. Blaine?"

"Right here" Blaine then took his coffee and went to an empty table and took a seat there. The coffee here isn't bad at all. Actually, it was one of the best ones he went. He thought. Then a finger tapped his shoulder. He almost spilt the coffee he was drinking.

"Whoa.. I didn't mean to scare you there" a high pitched voice was heard from behind his back. Blaine assumed it was some girl he knew, but then again, there were no girls that he came to know of. Blaine turned to see who the mystery person that made him almost waste good coffee. Oh.. Blaine blink several times before realizing that it was her sister's bestfriend, Kurt, was it? He hadn't seen him since that last time they went to their house one night.

"Hey" Blaine didn't realize Kurt was already calling his attention, did I stare at him that long, man hope he hasn't notice. "I'm sorry?"

"I ask if I could sit with you.."

"Oh..oh! yeah, sure go ahead" Kurt sat down across the seat infront of him, then placed his coffee on the table. "So, you come here all the time?" Kurt was the first to spoke"

"Oh, no. First time actually, you?"

"yeah, most of the time. It's the only place I could get good coffee in this place" then he gave a small chuckle, and Blaine thought it was the sweetest sound he ever heard. And, what the hell was he thinking!

"Hey, you're spacing out again"

"I am?" Kurt nodded. The he placed a hand on the back of his head, trying to laugh it off. "Sorry.. uhm.."

"oh! I haven't introduced myself to you properly have I? I'm-"

"Kurt.. Hummel am I right"

"y-yeah.. how'd you?"

"My sister told me"

"Rachel?"

"Who else?" Blaine gave a small smile at Kurt, and Kurt looked away a bit, hiding the pink shade of his cheeks.

"Oh, I'm-"

"Blaine. Rachel said your name far too much times I can't get that name out of my mind" Blaine blinked and looked at Kurt, can't get his name out of his mind? What? Then Kurt notice the look on Blaine's face when he said that, then he knew that the heat was crawling up his cheeks, causing him to blush and look away, sipping on his coffee he pretended his face wasn't red from embarrassment on what he just said. "I-I mean.."

"It's fine. Since we know each other already how about I treat you lunch sometime"

Kurt took a sip on his coffee before putting it down. "I would love to." Kurt flashed the slightest of smiles at Blaine. Which Blaine returned with a grin.

"Oh, I better go" Kurt suddenly realize that it was getting late, and his father might worry. Blaine noticed that too, but it was so much fun spending time with Kurt he forgot reality. "Same place tomorrow?"

"Definitly" Kurt smiled at him as he exited the shop.

Who knew stopping by for coffee can be so much fun.

"I'm home" When Kurt got home, his dad wasn't in his workshop, probably he was too busy watching a game. Kurt went to the living room to see his dad watching football again. "Hey dad"

"You're late"

"Sorry dad, got lost track of time, I guess"

"Where were you anyway, I tried to call you but you didn't answer any of it" wait? he called? Kurt checked his phone, 12 missed calls from dad. He was spending too much fun with Blaine he forgot about his cellphone and his worried dad.

"Sorry dad, I went to the Lima Bean and I saw Rachel's brother and-"

"Rachel's brother? That Blake guy you were talking about this past few weeks"

"Blaine. And yes, I saw him there sitting alone and we talked a bit, it was fun" Kurt's father just sat there and stared at him. As he watched his son talked about his new found friend, he couldn't help but notice the smile Kurt wore everytime he metions that boy.

"So, you like this kid." Kurt was speechless. And by now, his face might be even as bright as a tomato. Kurt finds the right word to say to his father but voice isn't coming out of his mouth, he stood there trying to speak and mouth agape.

"I.. uhh.. I just never met someone like him before. He's so open and proud on being who he really is" Kurt looked down as he thought of Blaine. This boy, he was like an insparation to Kurt. A person he could look up to. Yup, Kurt liked this guy. His father thought. Kurt liked him. A lot.

"Hey! Where have you been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago? What have you've been doing!" Blaine's sister is being annoying again and putting her nose on his buisness. But Blaine kept that smile on his face. He spent time with Kurt. He didn't care if the world is against him. It was like the best time he had. And going to that coffee shop is completely worth it. "Blaine Anderson! I am talking to you!"

"yeah?"

"Can you please wipe that grin of your face. It's creeping me out"

"Call me when it's dinner time" Blaine went to his room then closed the door. And then he floped on to his bed and thought about Kurt. Blaine still can't admit to himself that he is inlove with his sister's bestfiend. But he can't, he was his sister's bestfriend. And the possibility of having a relationship with your sister's best friend would be awkawrd. He didn't know. All knows is, He likes one ceratin, Kurt Hummel.

Kurt and Blaine's meeting in the Lima Bean has become a daily habit. After school they will both head out to the Lima Bean, take their usual seats, order their usual coffee and just do nothing but talk about their day.

"Hey Kurt wait up!" Rachel came to him and wrapped her arm around his. "So, I was wondering, would you like to talk about our NYADA applications at my house later?"

"Your house?" If I come, I would be able to see Blaine, but should I? Maybe I should, besides, Blaine won't go to the Lima Bean today for some reasons. "Fine I'll go"

"Really? Okay, see you then"

Rachel went down the stairs, Kurt must be here. "Kurt! come in" Kurt nodded and gladly entered the house. "So, shall we proceed or would you like to have something to eat first?"

"Thanks" Kurt gave her a smile as she went to the kitchen. Kurt sat on a couch and wondered, where's Blaine? Usually when Rachel opens a door or have guest, he would come down and say something embarrassing just to insult his sister. But there was no sign of Blaine anywhere.

When they were done snacking and are in Rachel's room. Kurt got a little silent than a while ago. He always fiddle at the hem of his shirt. Eyes were shifty and keep looking at the door. The Rachel broke that awkward atmosphere.

"You look bothered, something wrong?"

"Oh uhm... I was wondering where is your brother?"

"Well, he boards at Dalton, he can't travel from Lima to Westernville back and forth everyday can he?"

"Oh.." Kurt seemed a bit down not seing Blaine. He just came here so he could see Blaine. So wait, all those time they went to the Lima Bean, Blaine stays at Dalton? He was just doing it so he could meet up with him. Kurt felt his sink. Blaine didn't have to do that. Then he looked at Rachel, oh, she was calling hi attention.

"Kurt? Is there something wrong?" Kurt remained silent. Rachel gave a look of suspicion.

"What do you think of Blaine"

"What?"

"For me his an annoying brat, but then again, he is my brother, and he is loyal.. most of the time."

"I umm.." Kurt felt his cheeks heat up again with just the thought of Blaine in his mind. "I- I.."

"You like him don't you?"

"What! N-no! I-I mean.." Kurt was starting to panic. No no no! No one can now about his feelings about Blaine, no one! Not even Blaine, Especially not Blaine!

"Oh don't play dumb Kurt, you like him" Rachel leaned forward, her smile almost reached both of her ears. No escape now, better tell the truth or worse things may happen. "Okay, fine! I like him okay!"

"I knew it! Aww.. My little Kurt is inlove with my younger brother."

"Rachel please, if you told anyone I will cut you!"

"My lips are sealed"

"And especially don't tell Blaine"

"Why not?"

"What if.. What if he doesn't return my feelings?"

"Oh don't get negative Kurt.. It'll work out, I promise" Kurt gave a small smile and Rachel hugged her. It was getting late, so Kurt had to get home. And After he left Rachel went to her room and called her brother.

"Hey old lady? what made you call all of a sudden, usually you never bother to care about me so..."

"Hello to you too lil brother"

"I told you not to call me 'lil' it makes me feel.. shorter"

"You are short!"

"At least I'm taller than you"

"Whatever!" Rachel heard his brother laugh on the other line. Annoying brat!

"Which reminds me, why'd you call?"

"Well, what do you think of Kurt?"

"Kurt? Your bestfriend Kurt, the one who stayed the other night? That Kurt?"

"Well yeah, who else? Do I know another person who's name is Kurt?"

"Who knows" Rachel sighed. This is getting no where. "So, what do you think of him?"

"He's.. well he's fun"

"Fun?"

"yeah, I like him" Blaine said with a smile, before realizing what he just said and began to freak out. "Oh my god! I didn't just said that"

"yes you did. How cute! My little brother has a crush on my best friend, this is outstanding!" Rachel said cheerfully at the other line while Blaine just sat there, and his mouth agape. "Blaine, you still there brother?"

"Shut up Rachel!"

"Now that is not the kind of tone that should be used to your sister Blaine" She told Blaine sarcasticaly.

"Just- Don't tell anyone! Oh dear god! I shouldn't have opened my damn mouth! You cannot be truster-"

"Hey!"

"Your my sister damn it! You are gonna open that mouth of your's and tell the whole world about it!"

"Blaine, you're over reacting!"

"No, I'm freaking out! What if you told your friends and the whole glee club-"

"Blaine.."

"And they told the all the people they know-"

"Now you're just being a crazy-"

"Holy Crap! What if Kurt found out! And he will get all freak out and won't talk to me and-"

"BLAINE!" Blaine shut his mouth up. "I won't tell"

"I KNEW IT! wait, what?"

"I won't tell"

"Why? Don't you hate me" Blaine said with that puppy tone of his. "As much as I'm annoyed by your acts, you're still my brother Blaine"

"Aww.. That so sweet sis!" He pretended that he was over joyed but Rachel scolded him, just because it was another act to annoy her. "Promis you won't tell?"

"Yup"

"Especially Kurt?"

"What if I did?"

"I would hate you forever and run away and steal all of your damned trophies"

"As long as you keep your hand off them!"

"Thanks! But what if I already did?"

"Blaine!-" before Rachel could shout at his brother again, he hung up just like that.

"Damn it Blaine! Well that's easier than I expected, both of them like each other so.."

* * *

><p><strong>well I enjoy writing freakingout!Blaine. haha I like messing with him. Just kidding, I still love you Blaine! haha!<strong>

**Hope you keep reading this, here some cookies for my kind and patient readers :)**


End file.
